


Love Act I Scene I

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [37]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Prompt Fill, Sappy, Sappy Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “I’m in love with you.” Dex mumbled the words against Nursey’s skin ten seconds after turning off his alarm and fifteen seconds before rolling out of bed.By the time Nursey dragged himself out of bed, Dex was gone, but there was a post note on the microwave with a heart, so there was a plate of food saved for him inside it. A portable breakfast because Dex knew that on days without morning practice, Nursey waited until the last possible minute to get out of bed and would have to eat on the way across campus. And quiet snacks that he could eat during class or while working on his papers at the library without drawing attention if he got hungry later.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Love Act I Scene I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecrayon/gifts).



> [bethecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecrayon) asked:  
> number 1 from the sappy prompts list feels like it could contain some good nurseydex vibes if you're looking for one to do still?
> 
> From [this prompt list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/624848977211392000/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list). #1 is “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you.” Dex mumbled the words against Nursey’s skin ten seconds after turning off his alarm and fifteen seconds before rolling out of bed. 

By the time Nursey dragged himself out of bed, Dex was gone, but there was a post note on the microwave with a heart, so there was a plate of food saved for him inside it. A portable breakfast because Dex knew that on days without morning practice, Nursey waited until the last possible minute to get out of bed and would have to eat on the way across campus. And quiet snacks that he could eat during class or while working on his papers at the library without drawing attention if he got hungry later. 

He took a carefully perfect bite and then paused on the porch to take an artful selfie. Then he opened his mouth full of food and took another selfie. The first was posted to instagram; both were texted to Dex. He finished eating and was almost to his advisor’s office for his scheduled meeting when his phone vibrated with a responding text.

> Dexly: Disgusting. I love you.

Since the season was over, they no longer had practice or conditioning, which meant that other than the occasional meeting with his advisor, or study group, he only had to worry about one class a day, all in the afternoons. He could wake up when he wanted and work on refining his thesis project and do other readings and homework. He could spend nearly the entire day in bed, if he wanted. 

But it was nearly reading week. And then it would be finals. And then they would graduate. And then… and then. 

And then he didn’t know. They hadn’t discussed it.

Dex wasn’t at the Haus when he got back from class. He wasn’t at the Haus when it was nearly time to eat. 

Nursey found him on the shore of the Pond, looking out over the water. When Nursey stepped in close behind him and wrapped his arms around him, he leaned back into the embrace easily. They fit together so perfectly.

“You didn’t come home.”

“I’m sorry. I was thinking.”

Nursey hummed at the obvious statement. “About finals?”

“I got a call today.”

“Oh? Chill.” He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. 

Dex didn’t seem sad or upset, so it probably wasn’t bad news. But he also didn’t seem happy or excited. Even with his insight into the tiny ways that Dex expressed his emotions, there weren’t really any clues to what the call could have been about.

“I got an offer.”

“Sick!” Nursey paused as he noticed that Dex wasn’t celebrating with him. “Right?”

“I’m probably not going to take it.”

“If they don’t want to offer what you’re worth, that’s valid. Don’t let them undervalue you.” He squeezed Dex’s waist. Dex was always selling himself short, but maybe this meant he’d started to realize his worth.

“It’s a good offer. Especially for a rookie no name. But I…” Dex trailed off and stopped talking. 

“If it’s a good offer, what’s wrong?”

“It’s the Shooners.”

“Oh.” 

That made sense. Dex was close with his uncles, moving across the country would be a big decision for him.

“I’m going to wait. Maybe I’ll get another offer. The Rangers, the Islanders, even the Devils aren’t too far.”

That didn’t make sense. The closest teams were the Falcs and the Bruins. “Too far?”

“Too far to still see you sometimes. If you wanted. Or not. I guess I just assumed you’d go back to New York.”

Nursey pushed with one hand and pulled with the other until Dex turned around in his arms. “You want to stay close to me after we graduate?”

Dex blinked at him slowly. “Ayuh. I’m in love with you.” 

“Because I was kind of thinking I’d just go wherever you ended up if that was chill with you.” 

“You want to go wherever I go?”

“Ch’yeah. I’m in love with you, dumbass.”

Dex smiled and lay his head on Nursey’s shoulder. “You never said.”

“Slander and lies. I’ve definitely said I’m in love with you.”

“You never said that you wanted to end up the same place. That you’d go where I got an offer. That you wanted to keep doing this.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want me to. That you wouldn’t want me.”

“Of course I want you. I’m in love with you, dumbass.”

“I know.” 

He leaned his head on Dex’s. Without the anxiety brain introducing doubts, of course he knew. Love was a verb to Dex and he was always performing the action of love.

“It’s getting late.”

“But this is nice.” Dex’s arms tightened around him. 

“Hmm. Take me home and we can get take out and you can see if it’s physically possible to get me to stop cuddling you. Spoiler alert, it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I post prompt requests on Tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/), sometimes I post art, sometimes I post random other things. Who _know_ what you mind find if you go yell at me there.


End file.
